kongregatefandomcom-20200214-history
Chill Lounge
If you want yourself added to the regs list, shout Lhjnhnas or Live2Die and we'll see what we can do for you. Please include what you actually want the wiki to say, as some regs we don't know personally, and others we might say the wrong thing. Chill Lounge Forums Remember to use the talk page if you wish to talk about anything contained in this article. Lhjnhnas 12:42, 2 June 2009 (UTC) __TOC__ The Chill Lounge is one of the few places that usually lives up to its name. In the early days of the Chill Lounge, trolls were rampant and waged spam wars and flame battles often. These struggles of epic failure were constant until the arrival of three outstanding individuals. SaberTompson, Lhjnhnas and Vegadev were the first of the Regulars to restore order to the Chill. They kept order despite the lack of a moderator. Times were rougher back then and the commentary was often crass and belligerent. After defeating the trolls, and forcing them out into the wilds of Kong, Saber was pronounced Queen of the Lounge, and Lhjnhnas her Princess. Vegadev was still the enforcer and has remained vigilant. Aside from the two regulars who made the Chill Lounge into a haven of order and reason, Several others took interest. Wilkins, a moderator without a room, often chilled there during his time online. This time was peaceful and enjoyable, but such things were not meant to last. The older regulars were departing, logging on less and less. Only Vegadev, Lhj and a few others remained constant in their commitment (read: addiction) to kong. Saber had begun to log on less as well. Without Saber, Vegadev had to restore order. Although he had a style which was less amicable than Saber's friendly nature, he nonetheless kept it under control. Fortunately when things looked the bleakest and Vega was tired of smiting trollkin. Wilkins decided to become the moderator of the lounge. In Vega's mind no other mod is more chill than Wilkins. After some time Wilkins and Vega worked together and the lounge knew peace once more. Despite occasional trolling infiltrators, the Chill Lounge lives up to its name. One day, a gift was bestowed upon the lounge. But this was to remain a mystery until it is further revealed. And all was good in the chill lounge. This gift was later revealed to be the modship of the Chills sternest regulars, Vegadev, JesterX and Josten. More recently in the Chill there has been drama, and much fighting, especially between elder Orc, Kaistyle2 and his disciples, who are constantly in conflict with people who believe in anti trolling differently. Chill has also seen its fair share of player on Mod conflict, with the great antimod, power to the players revolt being led by KakkoiiBishounen and his later disciples. This was caused by certain mods (who shall remain nameless) using their powers incorrectly and silencing 50% of the regulars. It has recently been Lhjnhnas's one year in Chill anniversary, and due to this, she has been crowned with the title "Oldest surviving chat regular of Chill" Newbs and Regs alike look at her and wonder if they will live to see the day she abandons Chill Lounge to its fate. Canby and the Denizens The Chill Lounge features its own band; Come to Kinsa's restaurant at 171 Chill Lounge Blvd. Great food, great service, and on occasion, an appearance from the Chill Lounge Band! Managed by Vegadev (M) and featuring: :* sportsjefe: lead singer :* Vegadev: backup singer, facilitator :* CommanderClark: backup singer :* Lhjhnnas: '''drummer/songwriter :* '''evilson08/Noahark: '''trumpet :* '''Vanhaveir: lead guitar (rock) :* wildvine188: '''kazoo, flute :* '''L_o_u_i_s: '''lead guitar (jazz) :* '''nich007: saxophone :* Dtheman: '''didgeridoo :* '''MikeyBoy: '''assistant songwriter :* And featuring... JesterX''' as JesterX. :* Dejarie: '''Person that stands on sidelines. Still taking openings! Come to Chill Lounge to apply! Cold Jokes (Not Chill Enough?) *Want to hear a joke about the ocean? Sorry, I can't tell you, its too deep. *Have you heard the butter joke? Don't spread it. *Confucius say: "If you run behind car, you get exhausted." *Confucius also say: "If you run in front of car, you get tired(tyred)." *Confucius say: "If you drop watch in toilet, bound to get shitty time." I know the past few jokes were in broken English, but its meant to be that way. Funny User Quotes '''josten: i don't sit on laps. i feel a child. josten: i would be fine, i have protection. MikeyBoy: What dino wants most in a guy is a vagina! sportsjefe: '''she has a weapons stash the size of montana. '''sportsjefe: ok, better term. weapons stash or weapons cache? Lhjnhnas: cache is within easy reach, but not designed to be open. stash is hidden somewhere to be collected when needed Lhjnhnas: so i have a stache JesterX: Hm I've got a weapons stash >.> not a cache and its not that big. Just to clear things up lol Kaistyle2: Careful Jester. Trolls might like it. You know there are maso-trolls around. holliebabe: NOAH!!!!!! Noahark: Who are you? holliebabe: I think I may know you, who are you? Noahark: '''I am David Blaine, why do you ask? '''ZombiBubonik: Lhj you shouldn't exist, an attractive female gamer with a perverted mind? The universe should be collapsing right now ZombiBubonik: '''Lhj I could probably tell you how many slices of pizza I had about an hour ago, any further back it starts to get hazy '''Zarkate: '''there is no snooze button on a cat. '''Dejarie: ther is if you have a small mallet. Zarkate: *gives sportsjefe a box of oreos* Dejarie: I get a cookie and he get's a box of oreos?! Koffin: I'm in no mood for idiocy, Gam3, so I'm going to mute you. Gam3Freak09: I'm not an idiocy sportsjefe: 'try one of thouse. '''sportsjefe: '*thouse 'sportsjefe: '*thos '''sportsjefe: wth! Lhjnhnas: *those sportsjefe: '''that was it. '''Elchubb: Josten is pretty cool. eh bans noobs and doesn't afraid of anything. Cryptosporidian: mmm, eating my last poop tart Cryptosporidian: *pop Cryptosporidian: WOW! GreatGuy: '''Her boobs are HUGE! '''JesterX: Yeah duh =p JesterX: '''Then stop staring at them! '''peacefulreality: O_o GreatGuy: ...why? GreatGuy: ''':( '''JesterX: '''The longer you stare the bigger they become! '''GreatGuy: I KNOW xD Cryptosporidian: '''0.o '''josten: '''ha. '''JesterX: '''Till they eventually burst out of the screen and keel you '''Lhjnhnas: -stares at my chest- crab230: '''Then they must be huge right noiw. '''GreatGuy: '''EGADS '''Lhjnhnas: '''It's NOT WORKING! '''Dejarie: this conversation bemuses, baffles and bewilders me Lhjnhnas: lol the triples B's of Dej Lhjnhnas: 'NB Dej is pronounced D's. '''Dejarie: '''Yep. '''Dejarie: '... Wait what? '''JetLag: Unfortunatly common sense is not common JetLag: 'And my enter key is too close to my backspace '''JetLag: '''Evangelist: Jesus loves you! Me: But he doesn't love you '''JetLag: '''He was sooooo like WTF '''JetLag: '''He stood there for like 10 minutes just looking blankly at the ground, before running after me going "Blasphmer!" '''Lhjnhnas: '*Maniacal 'Lhjnhnas: '''Learn to speel vich '''Lhjnhnas: '*spell '''Lhjnhnas: '''Oh, THE IRONY! '''Dinoale: '''its my ass that isnt fine '''Kaistyle2: '''I beg to differ '''L_o_u_i_s: '''you can say that again ;P '''Lhjnhnas: I keep reading InfestFirman as IncestFiremen Kaistyle2: King haydn rules the porta-potties near the truck stop. KingHaydn: because his brain is full of shit bladgade1: www.youguysaresilly.com Dtheman: www.nowerenot.com bladgade1: www.yesyouare.com Dejarie: www.whatisthisidonteven.com Vegadev: omg... it's completely deserted... Vegadev: perfect time for streaking! Vegadev: *streaks through the lounge* Vegadev: wow... Didueatmycookie: I has good foods Malexandec: I has bad Homework InfestFirman: i has cookez Samertz: i have a headache Solyr: Lh, I retract my offer inviting you to my room Lhjnhnas: Why? Because I like trolls? Solyr: No. Because you are female. Seems the women of Kong keep falling in love with me. Don't need another one in my room Lhjnhnas: xD, I have my love on this site Lhjnhnas: And that's this room Lhjnhnas: I am married to this room sportsjefe: but if there are girls you're having problems with, send them to me. Lhjnhnas: *giggling* L_o_u_i_s: lol. GreatGuy: hmm kittey isn't going for the steak. Man, I had to peel my cats off my cutting board when I was doing steak. GreatGuy: they're all OOH MEAT.. i'm all, STUPID CAT QUIT GETTING HAIR ON TEH STEAX wtf. PopRocks: help me take the women and children first, laurry! Lhjnhnas: Bah, i'll only eat them all Pop NovemberLeTango: Psh, this woman doesn't need no moving. ZombiBubonik: I liked the noises the little guys made when you grabbed em MikeyBoy: I lost by one machine CrackaJack: Zombi :p ZombiBubonik: In Gobtron ZombiBubonik: Filthy boy CrackaJack: lol ZombiBubonik: With a filthy little mind MikeyBoy: Why is the chat so dead? MikeyBoy: Is it taking a nap? Kaistyle2: Because I touch myself in the morning. Kaistyle2: Why wait till nightfall? MikeyBoy: Isn't it supposed to be "Because you touch yourself at night."? NovemberLeTango: start the day on the right hand. Kaistyle2: The left hand for me. XD NovemberLeTango: or the left MikeyBoy: Left hands, unite! NovemberLeTango: the internet is for porn, not for little kids to poke people in the gut. Just sayin'. Denizins (AKA Regulars: Past and Present) In the process of being edited. This list is far from finalized. Many names need to be added. Please note, a bolded name means has not been seen in a while, or has confirmed they have left the lounge and an italics name means is not as regular as once was, or is suspected to have left. Old Regs *'SaberTompson: '''This woman was the bedrock of Chill. She is still whispered about amongst the regulars, who say regular prayers that she will return to visit us. She answered these prayers, and has returned. Queen's Compassion: Can defuse any situation before it becomes a problem. *'InfestFirman:' Frequently known as IncestFiremen due to a misread by a few reg’s. Whatever you do,don’t talk to him about pants. Confusion: InfestFirman causes confusion in trolls, do to his name being misread. *Ciferfr: All around frenchcanadian perv, and Saber's "dj", this reg vanished one day while Saber was on a trip. Coincidence? We'll never know. DJ: Can mix music like a pro, and provide dance parties. *'Lhjnhnas: Queen of Chill Lounge (acting). Princess of Whispers. Mistress of Lies. Riddle Queen of Chill. Gun Zealot. Known to most as Lhj, and a few as Laurry, (due to the hard to spell name), this Australian Lounger has lived in Chill Lounge for what seems like eternity. She has watched people come and go, and is always trying hard to keep the peace, and help trolls learn their spelling and grammar. One of the new Elder 3. The new queen of Kong in Saber's absence. Currently JesterX's Sekret Lesbunum Luver. Her mute button has never been used. *couch*I bet it has*couch* Queen's Command: Can Initiate 'Anti-Troll' warfare as well as declare people regs *'''jjffjhjf: A long time member of the lounge, and a long time lurker as well. jj only seems to come out of hiding when Saber enters the room, and it often called out as being her stalker.. Stalker: Can lurk in complete silence, and assasinate a troll before they become aware. *'annethecat: '''The lurkiest of the regs, anne has been in the lounge for quite some awhile, and has probably spoken a total of 10 times. Always silent, always watching, she is a bit of a celebrity since her name looms at the top of the room. Lurky: + 10 to Lurk. *'quietpanther:' The male version of annethecat basically. Everything read there, applies here. *AngryLobster: Also known as Saber's favorite, because everyone wanted boiled lobster. Saber protected him. Entitled to as many cookies as he wants, Lobster lives under a rock in Saber's corner. The rock has been totally tripped out to have an amazing security system, and a huge dance room and pool hall. Lobster hasn't been seen in a while, and it's presumed that he's just hiding under his rock. Rock Security: Can not be disturbed by trolls, or earthquakes. *BoyKingGeorge10: *Tritus: *hvacrfred: The second "chill lounge bouncer". Impassioned Rage: Burns with the flames of anger. When combined with Vega, the ultimate anti-troll weapon is formed. *'Vegadev ' : Also known as Veg, Vega, Veggie(s), and Vegadevastation. He has spent many hours moderating the Chill Lounge, which is much more difficult than most regulars care to admit. He has stood by the chill lounge and diffused many troll invasions, including Anon, the cal/skittles incidents, and the latest round of drama. Regardless of what anyone says, he has done much to keep the lounge safe and enjoyable. He originally attracted many of the new regulars to the Chill Lounge. He is currently on an extended break, will return, and will not be forgotten. The lounge is not the same without Vega. Ice Killer: Never loses his cool, even when up to his armpits in troll blood. *Coke_Can64: *Demon_warlord: *Ninja_of_Steel: *'''Elchubb: A friendly Aussie Lounger and expert dingo hunter. Mainly lurks and well, he's just this guy, y'know? Linguist: Can anti-troll in many languages with his infallible luinguistico espanol. *'Dejarie: '''Self described Yemenhabojian (Whatever that means). Prefers to start conversations with a conveniantly placed youtube video (like a video of crickets chirping when the lounge is quiet or a rickroll when the trolls are abound.) Ninja: Can get to places he doesn't belong. +2 Strength when someone mentions the word couch. Graveyard Keeper: Makes the tombstones and digs the graves of trolls. +4 intelect when making tombstone. *DVS2012 *haseofterror *Kaigon *Stealthismygame: *Chronas: *'Beastial_Pride ' :' Never the most talkative of fella's BP is none the less a chill reg, through and through. Proud: Will never back down. Experienced Regs *'Oobla: A chill lounge reg who is addicted to being a badge whore. Finished the great alt war during the late hours of the 7th and 8th of June. Eagle Eyed: Can see through disguises and tell which account is a mimic or a troll. *'AnonymousKnight: '''19 year old University-going Orc Shaman that seems to enjoy making supposed 'G.I.R.L.S.' prove they are indeed 'Guys In Real Life.' PROVE IT!: +5 to trolling technique and +5 to inciting flame wars. Scion of the Gods: +3 to keeping Kaistyle2 and other Orcs in good standing with the Kong Mods and Administration *'NovemberLeTango: A 23yearold professional who occasionally rebuts troll antics with inane logic, and can't help correcting their spelling. She's on at work, but is always available to chime in with a comment. Very similar to Lhjnhnas. They get along well. Queen's Confidant: As a confidant of the queen, has special powers. *'Merawder: '''Hardly ever talks, but when he does, it's normally "I spawned a Zook!" Addicted to MaB2 but very funny when not playing and actually talking. ZOOK!: Can blow up trolls. *'Sportsjefe:' A calm chill kinda guy, who first thought up the idea of the official Chill Lounge game, Guess The Song(without cheating). SJ is the rock of Chill Lounge, and the provider of the awesome music. All hail! Legendary: Has achieved Legendary Status +100hp, 50AC, extra 6d6 damage, +5 to hit. *'Dinoale: Our resident Mexican lesbian, a terrible person who is the bastard child of the mother of the Chill Lounge. Co-instigator of the great Pewp war of May 31 2009. Awarded purple P_E_W_P for valor in the face of pewp. She enjoys sitting on small children and laughing as they cry helplessly, while also beheading puppies. Mercantile: Creates 10 gold per day due to sales of DinoBeer. *'''L_o_u_i_s ''' :' A lovable rogue, who is 13, 42 or 86 years of age, depending who you ask. He is mature, and can often be seen trying to stem the flow of trolls that get in through the frayed seams of the Lounge. Often seen flinging pewp at Dinoale, and often seen ducking for cover with the return fire, this chill resident was also an instigator of the great Pewp war of May 31 2009. Awarded purple P_E_W_P for valor in the face of pewp. Thievery: Steals PB from your pantry in order to sell for credits *'ZombiBubonik ' :' One of the four Australian regulars, not very talkative, but when he does talk, he is intellectual and hilarious. What more can we say. Zombie: Trolls can not kill him. *'Evilson08/Noahark: Under distress in Ant Hill, he moved to the CL after 2 days of kongregate membership. He usually tries to chill the lounge when mods aren't there. Blacksmith: Forges the weapons used against trolls. *y3rfd0g: *'Kaistyle2: '''He's actually Satan. Hand of God: One thought to be only a legend, Kaistyle2 now possesses the Hand of God, allowing him to destroy small villages with his pinky. This weapon is invaluable against trolls, leaving Kai to be Satan. *'Vanhavier: 'Always wearing purple suspenders, this user is always trying to take your guitar, or is hiding in your closet. You can always have a decent conversation with van. Innocence: +50% chance to be wrongfully accused by a mod. *'Serran_: 'The only one who is allowed to call Noah, Noa. She is careless speller, but a very chill and nice person. Currently she is taming the chained up trolls. Troll Whisperer: Can convince trolls to do anything. *'Zarkate: 'The cat girl of the Lounge, Kate is kind and friendly to all. Neutral: Does not pick sides, +100 to charisma. *'giggity95: *'endofdays:' *'xXxcalvinxXx:' One of the older of the Experienced regs, calvin is a funny and often witty guy. The Eldest regs, known in the Lounge as the Untouchables, have a theory about Calvin. Stay tuned. Suspicious: What could be going on with Calv? +50 to sneak. *'toppkr:' *'''Wilkins ' : 'The room owner, and a downright chill guy. Not even trolls get under his skin. Room Owner: Due to Owner status, his word is god. *'JesterX ' : 'The amazing, the fantastic, the OMG how do I describe the awesome, Queen of Whispers and Princess of Lies mother of the Chill Lounge(self proclaimed)! (Also a former chair of the Elder Three)Likes to stare at Lhj's avatar. Queen's Whisper: Can whisper anyone, even if they are offline. *'Josten ' : The fairest of the Chill Lounge mods. Has no favorites, and never jumps the gun. An all round great guy. He doesn't sit on laps, he feels children. By own admission. Hardcore: Due to his hardcoreness gains +56 to strength. New Regs *'angelpsuhbk: '''A london reg, loved by many. Keeps the peace well, and has an adorable english accent. English: Due to being English, angel is a strong supporter of the Lounge's Queens. *'Dragonlight: New regular, Louis, Evil, and many others are older than him. Drawn to the lounge by Vega. *'SweetiePie: '''Enjoys fried food. Accredited with taming the first Pewpasaurus Rex during the pewp war of May 31 2009. Awarded purple P_E_W_P for valor in the face of pewp. Sweet: Everyone likes her. *'Kinsa:' A quiet, mysterious individual. Often seen in the Lounge presumably whispering quietly with a secret cabal of ancient righteous troll assassins in the secret room with Lhjnhnas and Kaistyle2, gauging the stupidity levels of the room, while lurking. Presumed leader of this powerful group, one can never be sure of Kinsa's intent. Mysterious: Judged to be mysterious and powerful. 50% chance One Hit KO on any trolls. *'Zyferwind: A new edition to the regular crowd, called out of hiding during one of the great silences, to keep the regulars who were alone company. Friendly: Never leaves a reg is distress. *'swimdudensc: '''A new regular who was converted from a troll. As a past troll, he is great at fending off trolls using snide, typical "sixteenyearoldthatthinkstheyknoweverything" type comments. Smart-Arse: Annoying to the extreme, but uses power for god. *'Didueatmycookie: A loveable character, this one is. She's always missing her cookie and never, NEVER say you ate it. She's pretty chill and fits perfectly in the lounge. Resist Peer Pressure: +50% chance to resist coercion, because she wouldn't do drugs. *'MikeyBoy:' Is known for eating the souls of babies, he is notorious for placing live animals in his rectum. Has an enormous mancrush on Kaistyle2. Anti-Troll: Mikey owns all trolls, instantly. Like Chuck Norris during a Zombie invasion. *'Khiash:' Proclaimed Easter Bunny by JesterX and lhjnhnas. Fun to talk to, when he's online. Captain Obvious: "Oh, hey, is that a snipe--" +5 to detection.] *'Anubis_TrueGod': *'GreatGuy': *'''Live2Die ' : A well loved, relatively new member of Chill. He became a developer on the 31st of May, 2009. It shall be celebrated. Chill: Is always calm and keeps the peace. *'''georgeiscool *'christhegame:' Has been a reg in Chill since he joined. Doesn't talk much, but when he does, it's always good. Quiet: Doesn't talk much. *'B3NYJYM4N: '''one of the newest addition, we hope to see great things from him in the future... *'Jesse7797:' Also one of the newer additions, great things have already been seen. *'Malexandec:' A relatively new member to the lounge. Entered as a raccoon, messed with Lhjnhnas and got killed. Now he exists as a Robocoon with a time bomb inside him as a living reminder of not to mess with Lhjnhnas. Laurry™: Made by the queen, the robocoon is now loyal to the queen whether he likes it or not. +9001 Loyalty. ITS OVER 9000!!! *'superkiller1432:' New *'Fushinryu ' : '''Let's all welcome Fush to the Lounge! Originally from Cookie Kingdom, he was modded on July 9th and decided to join our "community. He is very chill and will fit right in. He may have moved back to CK, where he was spawned, but we still consider him an honourary reg of the lounge. Migrant: Is unfamilar with the traditions of the Lounge. *'Dragonlord5646: A new reg to the Lounge, Dragon is fanatically loyal to the Queen, and has pwned many newby trolls with her. Troll Smiter: Smiter of Trolls, at the Queen's side. The A.C.T. The ACT have a long and steep tradition of holding the Lounge together. Even before they had banded together, they were there. The Elder 3 are one. The Elder 3 will be obeyed. *Kaistyle2 *MikeyBoy *Lhjnhnas We are LEGION. Lounge's Crunchball Teams Players are listed from number 1 to number 10. Denizens (Regs) Team *sportsjefe *Dinoale *Elchubb *Louis *Lhjnhnas *Noahark *SaberTompson *Dejarie *MikeyBoy *Kaistyle2 Aliens (Mod) Team *Wilkins *Josten *JesterX *Frogmanex *Peacefulreality *Cryptosporidian *Vegadev *Fushinryu *Gevock *Lockman Lounge Pantheon Major Gods *Aphrodite: Didueatmycookie *Apollo: L_o_u_i_s *Ares: kaistyle2 *Artemis: dinoale *Athena: Lhjnhnas *Demeter: Serran_ *Dionysus: sportsjefe *Hades: Vegadev *Hecate: SaberTompson *Hephaestus: Noahark *Hera: JesterX *Hermes: kingorange *Hestia: Zarkate *Poseidon: josten *Zeus: wilkins Minor Gods *Adonis: Takumi_F *Aeolus: Malexandec *Caerus: ecco7 *Charon: NinjaofSteel *Cerberus: Fedie315 *Elpis: SweetiePie *Eosphorus: Dejarie *Erebus: Dtheman *Eros: Giggity *Helios: dragonlight *Hypnos: Disorderly *Momus: Elchubb *Morpheus: MikeyBoy *Nike: Durk *Priapus: Nightfalke *Persephone: BrittanyB *Thanatos: Merawder Stake your claim on a Minor Deity Mere Mortals *Live2Die Quotes for Living This is a selection of quotes for living your life within the lounge. *"Let no man pull you low enough to hate him." *"In times of darkness look towards the blind for a leader. In times of insanity, look for a madman" * "Always listen to Vega"